I'll See You Soon
by Renu
Summary: The day has finally come for Hermione to meet her little girl. One -shot. Warning read with caution.


It was a beautiful day Hermione and Fleur were reading Romeo and Juliet in the living room as they did every Saturday, accept this time Fleur had seemed a bit agitated, which was understandable to Hermione because she was almost 9 month pregnant now and has been experiencing some back pains. Hermione tried to soothe her wives aching back by rubbing tiny circles, Fleur leaning on her in moaned in pleasure. "Mmm that feels good, merci mon amour" she says looking into the brunettes eyes sweetly planting a kiss on her lips.

"Anything for you love" Hermione replies pecking her wife's lips before returning to reading out loud the book her hand gravitating from Fleur's back to around her body and coming to rest on her swollen belly rubbing it lovingly. Fleur enjoying the presence of her mate closed her eyes and sighed. A few minutes had past and Fleur had felt that uncomfortable ache from between her legs again but thinking nothing of it she had tried to concentrate on Hermione's trying to calm herself down.

Until she felt something wet and looking down Fleur gasped, hearing the gasp Hermione turned to look at her wife in confusion "the baby's coming" Fleur whispers feeling panic rise within her.

Her eyes widening Hermione helps her wife sit up and asks, "how long have you been feeling pain dear."

"Since around ten this morning" Fleur grunts back as she is guided to the bathroom to clean up.

Looking at the clock that read 4.15pm meant that Fleur had been in labour for possibly 6 hours "how many minutes apart are these pains" Hermione asked again worry evident in her voice.

"About 15 minutes or so, I have some time mon ange, I'll take a quick shower to clean up and you can gather the things" she tells Hermione calmly, kissing her on the lips before entering the shower. Hermione stood in front of the door of the bathroom for a bit before she broke out of her daze and got the baby bag with spare clothes and such into the car to go to St. Mungos cause Lord knows what would happen if they used the floo network or apparated to the hospital when Fleur is about to give birth.

Clean and ready to go Fleur waddles to the car and gets in with Hermione's help and they get to the hospital, pain evident through Fleur's screams and the doctor and nurses quickly get a room ready. Hermione sits beside Fleur holding her hand fro support while Fleur squeezes her hand tightly as a another contraction hits her. Huffing Fleur turns to Hermione "her eyes filled with tears it 'urts 'mione" she says in pain.

"I know love but a few pushes and we will get to see our little girl" she replies kissing Fleur's forehead lovingly, they hear the doctors command for Fleur to push, she complies and a scream louder than the others rip out of her, which prompts the room to go into a flurry.

Hermione is forced out of the room by nurses, stating something about 'emergency' and 'complications' ringing in her ears as Fleur is wheeled out into an different room tat could only be used for surgery. "Oh no" Hermione whispers her mind filled with all the possible things that could happen.

She waits outside the room pacing back and forth waiting to hear something anything. She looks out the window and the sky has darkened the bright sunlight long gone and in its place the moon shines dimly from behind the clouds that have gathered in the sky. Breaking out of her reverie by a tap on her shoulder she see's the doctor from before "doctor, how are wife and daughter" the brunette questions hope evident in her eyes.

The doctor replies "I'm sorry we tried everything we could but your daughter and wife…I cannot tell you how sorry we are" he sympathetically pats her shoulder and walks away. With those words Hermione's world comes crashing down on her ears ringing as the blood rushes to her brain trying to digest the information she had just been told.

Looking out the window again and back at the door, behind it left her with nothing but nothing, two dead bodies of her wife and unborn child. Shaking her head back and forth trying to deny this she looks at the moon again now shining brightly high in the sky, she knows what to do.

Opening the window she climbs out and sits on the ledge looking back at the door, a nurse see's her and runs to her "Miss what are you doing ?!" she screams in panic.

"I love you Fleur, you and our daughter, I'll see you both soon" she says and she throws herself of the ledge to her death.

FIN ...

KIDDING 

The world goes dark as a sickening crunch ends the brunettes life, the world disappears in a haze as she closes her eyes awaiting to join the two lights of her life until she feel a bright white burning and her body lunges forward in panic. Hermione begins wheezing and panting looking around the dark room to see that she wasn't in fact in a hospital but in her bedroom. She looks to her left and see's a peaceful Fleur sleeping soundly next to her "a dream" she whispers "just a bad dream." Something dawns upon her and she quickly but silently gets out of bed and heads out of the room to another two doors down, careful not to bump anything in the dark hallway.

She comes face to face with a bedroom door, slowly opens it and peaks through, letting out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding she walks up the baby crib located in the middle of the room and peers down. There she finds a beautiful baby girl wrapped up in her blank holding a stuffed dragon in her arms, mirroring her other mothers sleeping position. Moving her hand down to caress her baby's face she places a light kiss on the infants head. "Did you have a nightmare again mon ange" a voice calls out quietly from the bedroom door startling her.

Turning around she is face to face with her be love wife and nods solemnly, Fleur makes her way towards Hermione and wraps her in a hug as they both gaze down at their daughter. A beautiful mix of the both them, silky brunette hair with crystal blue eyes; its obvious that their little girl was going to be a heart breaker when she was older. Finally Hermione spoke "If anything happened to you both that day, I really would have ended everything."

Fleur inclines her head to peer at her wife and place a comforting kiss on the other woman's cheek, understanding the scare the brunette had gotten. That night at the hospital she and their little girl could have died but luckily the doctor was capable enough to deal with the blood loss Fleur had experienced during birth, but the two days that she was in her coma like state and Amelié was in ICU were the worst two days of Hermione's life. She was just glad that she did not have to utter those words in that situation ever but still it haunts her. "Could we" Hermione asks stopping mid-sentence to look into her wives jewel blue eyes to which Fleur nods in response.

Carefully, the brunette picks Amelié up and they walk back towards the couples room and lay down to hopefully a more restful sleep.

**So I usually write nice happy stories and thought why not give this is a shot, so what do you guys think? Please review and tell me if you want a sequel or a prologue to the story. Psyche, I updated tho story after seeing one of your comments and my other stories are currently on hiatus until further notice sorry... busy. (shrug)**


End file.
